


My Way Or The Highway

by lln



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, soft whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: After the performance at theThe Orpheumand the magical hug that Julie gave them, the boys find themselves tired as hell. Good thing Julie knows exactly what her boys need.Prompts:Manhandled |Forced to their Knees|Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	My Way Or The Highway

"You guys, think we can try that hug thing one more time?" Alex asked softly, voice full of hope.  
  
Julie smiled brightly and pulled her boys into another tight hug. The hug felt like it lasted forever as the boys basked in the warmth that radiated from Julie and seeped into their bones.  
  
Finally they all pulled away, all smiles and hands still holding onto each other. But the moment broke when the boys stumbled slightly against each other, the tiredness and pain still evident on their faces from the toll of Caleb's mark.  
  
Julie frowned at the state her boys were in, _‘This wouldn't do at all,’_ She thought to herself.  
  
“Okay,” Julie placed her hands on her hips, “You guys need to rest and regain your strength.”  
  
“We’re totally fine Julie,” Luke waved away Julie’s concerns, “We’ll sort ourselves out, I’m sure your dad is waiting for you.”  
  
Julie raised an unamused eyebrow, “You guys can still barely stand on your own. Tell me exactly how are you going to sort yourselves?”  
  
Luke blinked in confusion at Julie’s demand, his mind going completely blank. He looked over to Alex and Reggie, but they both looked as confused as him.  
  
“That’s what I thought, now don’t move” Julie spun on her heel and began to drag the coffee table out from in front of the black couch, as well as the chairs. She moved quickly and efficiently as she pulled the cushions off and chucked them behind the couch. She pulled out and unfolded the pull out sofa bed. Julie gathered pillows and blankets from the cupboard and placed them on the bed.  
  
“Okay who’s first?” Julie’s hands were back on her hips as she turned and faced her boys.  
  
“Ah- what?” Reggie frowned, “First for what?”  
  
“Looks like it you Reggie,” Julie smiled as she reached over and grabbed his arm. Still marvelling at her ability to now touch her boys.  
  
“Wait, wh-!?”  
  
Using his surprise against him, Julie was able to move Reggie to where she wanted him.  
  
"For someone so small, you are deceivingly strong," Reggie's voice is full of awe, as Julie pushed and pulled him towards the pull out sofa.  
  
“Sit,” Reggie dropped onto the bed, “Take your shoes off and lay down,” Julie turned around to face the other two, trusting Reggie to do as he was told, “Who’s next?”  
  
Alex and Luke glanced at each other, before Luke shoved Alex forward.  
  
“Ah, looks like it’s me?” Alex smiled.  
  
“Good,” Julie returned the smile, she then took a hold of his arm and all but dragged the taller boy towards the bed.  
  
“You’re right Reg,” Alex commented as he was told to sit, “Julie is strong for her size.”  
  
Alex began to take off his shoes as Julie spun around for a final time to face Luke, “Are you going to be good and get on the bed?”  
  
“Well,” Luke shrugged with a smile, I don’t want to feel left out.”  
  
“Oh of course not,” Julie took a hold of Luke’s wrist and pulled him towards the bed, “You guys are going to get comfortable and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow you will all feel much better.”  
  
Julie watched closely as her boys wriggled around on the bed to get comfortable, once they stopped moving Julie picked up one of the many blankets she had grabbed and spread it over them.  
  
“Thank Julie,” Luke mumbled sleepily.  
  
“Yeah, thanks Julie.”  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sleep tight, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
There was a murmur of agreement from the boys as they began to drift off. Quietly, Julie pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her sleeping boys. Smiling to herself, Julie turned off the studio lights and shut the door, now all she had to do was deal with her brother.  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
